imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jono Alyska
=Jono Alyska is a character in Horror Around the World: segment Mind Games '''Created and Played by: '''''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur4859481/boards/profile/ CindyLennoxFanAlways]'' '''NAME:''' Jono Alyska '''AGE:''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Female '''OCCUPATION:''' She is a waitress at a cafe. '''ORIENTATION:''' She is striaght '''ACTRESS:''' ''[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2998248/ Aiko Horiuchi]'' '''ETHNIC:''' Japanese '''LOOKS:''' She has long black hair, brown eyes and is around 5 foot 5. She likes to wear t shirts and jeans, it's who she is. She likes to wear her pink bastball bat hat aswell on hot days or just lazy days. She doesn't wear much makeup aswell as she feels her beauty is what is underneth the makeup, no need for it. '''PERSONALITY:''' Jono is a fun loving kind of girl, who can yet be an annoying teengirl to some. She keeps on going on and on which causes people to just say, shut it. She is nice though, tries her hardest to keep things to herslef, but she likes to speak her mind, its a habit, she can't stop it. She is a bit me, me, me and likes to talk about her looks. She is a bit crazy if someone does not like the same band, or the same taste as her, she will attack (''not attack, attack, more like call you a name, in a joke way''). She is a gossip,loves to tell anyone whatever she hears. Her giggle gets on peoples nevres, but she isn't one to notice this as she is wrapped around her head that she is loved by everyone. '''LIKES:''' She likes to have a laugh,pranks and all that jazz. She likes others to get her joke, but sometimes they do not. She likes to hang with her friends and just go have fun, shop etc. Suprising to some,she loves to play golf, she likes how relaxing it feels and that you can just go off into slients. She likes having amovie night, mostly fridays, with her friends so they can have a big old laugh. CHIPS! chips and more chips, her favourite food, she loves eating them. She loves all animals, mostly cats. '''DISLIKES:''' Hates people who pretend to be someone their not, like change their personialty to look better. She also dislikes guys who use women to get into their panties and two faced people. She isn't big on toffee, she hates how it sticks to her teeth and she hates picking it off. She hates being being called fat as she eats chips a lot, it makes her feel bad. She is not a fan of classical music too. '''STRENGTHS:''' She is a maths wizz, will help out anyone who needs it. She can squeeze into small spaces because of her size and weight. She is fun and funny to be with if you really need cheering up. She will think of others before herself. She works well in groups. She can run pretty fast. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She isnt good on her own, she likes to be around people, where she feels safe. She is weak, upper body wise. She gets screamed pretty easy. She doesnt think before she acts, that can be a problem. '''FEARS:''' She fears people will disown her, and she will be lonely. She doesn't like loud wind noises, she can't sleep if there is load wind that night. She hates hights too,freaks her out if she gets too high and she hasn't been on a plane yet. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' She hangs around with people in which some can't stand her to be honest. Her best friend can stand her and looks past the loud girl. She is close to a guy friend, but she isn't sure if she fancies him or not. '''FAMILY:''' She has her Mother Noko and her Father Toshi, both 43. Two brothers, Michok and Isiha, both 24, and Two sisters, Isia and Fuiji, 15 and 20 '''BIO:''' Jono has a big family, two brothers and two sisters. They all grew up in Japan, but later moved to America to get away from a bad life in Japan. Jono is the second youngest in her family. She was the only girl in the family to like sports, she loved to play soccer, hockey and othersoutside. You can say she was a tomboy. She liked beating her guys friends and mocking them in thier face. She always have loved to make jokes on people and just have a laugh really. She likes to pull little pranks on her family, only Isia is annoyed with her, she doesntlike it when Jono does those pranks. Jono wasnt the best of students, but she was a maths teacher pet, her maths teacher loves her as she is one of her best students and she helps the class out too. Jono hasnt ha a boyfriend before, maybe becasue she acts like one of the guys. She is somewit close to a guy friend. Trivia